


Julian's Dream

by TheAndy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndy/pseuds/TheAndy
Summary: Drabble based on some Julian/Garak Sailor Moon-esque fanart. Might be a larger story later





	Julian's Dream

You're dancing.   
His cape trails behind as he effortlessly guides you around the floor. Your skirt flares as he spins you away, only to be pulled back by his strong, cool, scaly hand on yours. It's everything you always wanted.  
He dips and leans close. Your breath catches as his eyes, dark behind his mask (who is he?) lock with yours.  
“Don't you think it's time we stopped playing games, my dear Doctor?”

***

Julian sits bolt upright in bed.  
“Now what does that mean?”

***

“I've been doing some research in the archives and I'm confident I uncovered the meaning of my dream.”  
Kira smirks and trades a look with Dax.  
“I must be reincarnated moon royalty!”  
Dax tries to hide her laughter. Kira doesn't hide her dismay. Julian is oblivious to both.  
"It explains so much! My innate talents, my good looks. The way people are drawn to me... God, it's so obvious, I can't imagine I didn't make the connection before."  
“That's great, Julian. Oh, I have to go talk to Odo about... something... important now.”  
Dax gently lays her hand on his arm.  
“Julian, sometimes people don't realize they're having feelings for each other, and these feelings come out in unusual ways...”  
“Oh Dax, I understand.”  
“You do?”  
“You realize what you've been feeling about me. But,” he pats her hand, “I am royalty now. I have to think of more than just myself when getting into relationships.”


End file.
